I need a hero
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Sonny is a slave to Lord James Conroy. She suffers endless abuse but when Sir Chad Dylan Cooper comes to visit he helps her pull through.
1. Chapter 1

I need a hero

Sonny

I can't believe how stupid I was, Lord James Conroy, the malicious villain, had made me his slave.

He said he needed someone to take care of his manor house when he went away. But he made me dress in skimpy rags with low cut tops and made me clean the floors five times a day.

His _friend, _Sir Chad Dylan Cooper, came every Sunday afternoon.

"Munroe!" He bellowed, I quickly straightened myself out and hurried into the living room.

"Yes my Lord?" I curtsied.

"What have I told you about making me wait? Especially when I have company!?!"

"Not to, sir." I squeaked.

"Correct, into the hall please."

He said that with a cruel look in his eye, he turned to Sir Cooper. "Excuse me, Chad Dylan."

"Of course, James." He said with a suspicious look on his, _fine-looking face. Especially his lustrous cobalt blue eyes. _

My thoughts were distracted when my master pulled me into the hall. I knew his grip would leave a bruise afterwards on my wrist along with the rest of them.

He pushed me against the wall, his rough abusive hands clasping my shoulders, "If you keep this up Munroe, you will have your punishments again! Remember the last one?"

I shuddered at the memory, the punishment was after I spilled a drop of water on the carpet and it hurts too much to think about it as I wrap my arms around my torso.

"Yeah you should be afraid Munroe, because if you keep me waiting anymore there will be trouble!"

I nodded my head frantically.

"Good!" He sneered and he slapped me across the face. I clenched my eyes shut holding back the tears. I felt something warm and sticky slither down my cheek. I was bleeding. When I opened my eyes I glanced at the hand he slapped me with, he was wearing a huge jewelled ring, no wonder I was bleeding.

"Now, me and Sir Cooper request you bring some refreshments, don't mess things up!"

I hurried to the kitchen to make tea and lay out biscuits and scones.

_**(Author's note: For those outside the UK biscuits are cookies and I think scones are biscuits.)**_

Chad

When James took the servant girl out she looked scared to death.

I quietly snuck up to the door and listened, my mind full of suspicion.

"If you keep this Munroe, you will have your punishments again! Remember the last one?" I heard James shout. Was that the servant girl's last name? Munroe?

"Good!" I heard something that sounded like slapping, that sound made my jaw drop,

"Yeah you should be afraid Munroe, because if you keep me waiting anymore there will be trouble!"

A pause, "Now, me and Sir Cooper request you bring some refreshments, don't mess things up!"

I quickly sat back down and pretended that nothing happened.

The fiend who I thought was my friend came back in.

"Alison will bring the refreshments very soon." He said smiling which I saw right through.

"Smashing, tell me James, tell me about Alison."

Sonny

After wiping away my tears and trying to clean my new wound, I picked up the heavy silver tray and headed back to the living room.

I heard them talking, "I'm surprised you'd want to take her in the first place Chad Dylan, though you do seem eager to have her."

I knew I'd be in trouble for keeping them waiting so I walked in and lay out the tray, pouring them both a cup. As I handed Sir Cooper his cup I had a proper look in his wonderful eyes, they seemed to sparkle in the light.

He smiled and thanked me which made me feel my cheeks glow with crimson.

I walked out the room, closing the door. I sat by eavesdropping on the two, wondering who they were talking about.

"So you'd want to take Alison for two thousand pieces of gold Chad Dylan?"

"Yes but though before I leave I would like to talk to her, is that okay?"

My master paused for a long while, "I suppose let me go talk to her."

I got up, grabbed a duster and pretended that I was cleaning at the far end of the room.

"Alison! Upstairs room, now!"  
I quickly obeyed as he went up the stairs first.

Chad

"Alison! Upstairs room, now!" I was starting to hate James now.

I heard them go up the stairs. I did not like the feeling that was forming inside me one bit.

I got up and once they were out of ear shot I climbed up the stairs and searched for them.

It wasn't long until I head James' shouting close by, about a few doors away I heard screaming and more slapping and...Smashing, thrashing. I ran to the door it was coming from.

As I opened the door my mouth dropped.

Sonny

I followed my master to the room, were weapons he punished me with were kept.

I was on the verge of tears as he closed the door.

He came towards me with that cruel look in his eye again. I saw something else much worse than cruelty, lust.

"Now Alison, my friend down stairs his wanting to take you for a handsome price so let me have some fun." He grinned as he took out a wooden cane from a stand.

My eyes grew wide as china plates, I was paralysed with fear. I could hardly blink as the fiend who had enslaved me held out a hand and grabbed me by the hair and sunk his lips to my neck. My mouth was a gaping hole, I was in shock.

The scoundrel started tearing my rags of clothes of me, ripping the seams clean of the stitches.

This time I screamed, I grabbed a vase and tried to smash it in to his head but I missed making it crash to the floor.

That made him livid; he started beating me with the cane, I screamed even louder making him hit me even harder.

I took a glace above me, I noticed the door was open and Sir Cooper staring at the commotion.

He pressed his forefinger to his lips, picked up a cane, sneakily crept up on the fiend and hit him over the head knocking him out cold.

Sir Cooper looked at me with apologetic eyes; he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the manor house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny

This was the real side of Sir Cooper I really saw.

I never realised he was kind on some sides.

On some Sundays he and Lord Conroy would be at each other's throats and as I have heard he would be really arrogant towards people.

But most weeks the two got a long like a house on fire.

We he carried me out of the manor I finally felt safe, for the first time I noticed scarlet streams running down my arms.

"You'll no longer have to suffer from him Alison." He told me warmly.

"Please sir, call me Sonny." I whispered.

"As you wish,"

That made me smile, afterwards he placed me inside the carriage he arrived in and manoeuvred the horses out of Conroy Manor.

The only time I was outside the grounds was when I had to do errands like do food shopping or pick up laundry.

I had no idea where Sir Cooper was taking me but I had no fear inside of me, I felt befriended, cared for. It was nice.

Not long after, we arrived at a spectacular castle with a huge front garden full of every flower of every colour I could think of. People and little children were smiling and waving when they caught sight of Sir Cooper. He warmly waved backed to them.

Over the time I felt my energy growing back, I was able to sit up properly and eventually I could walk.

Sir Cooper escorted me to a stand were people were crowding around eagerly.

A girl with spiky plaits dressed in a blinding turquoise dress came up to him and handed him what looked like an orange rose petal.

While holding me up with one arm, he took the petal with other, "Thank you, Zora." Zora saluted him and skipped off.

Sir Cooper placed the petal by his throat and spoke out loud to the crowd.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and youngsters." His voice boomed out like he was shouting in an empty tunnel.

Chad

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and youngsters. This maiden who I hold by my side as suffered by the hands of a man who I thought was my friend turns out to be a fiend! Earlier I caught him red handed beating this poor girl and ripping her clothes. Her name is Sonny, Sonny Munroe. I expect you all to be kind to her and protect her with me. I also predict that Conroy will come to this castle after Sonny. If we stick together to protect Sonny, we can stop that liar."

The crowd cheered with pure agreement.

"I want any notifications if you see Conroy. Remember, if we all watch out for each other one more soul will be happy on this land!"

More deafening cheering from the crowd, I took off the small petal like object and escorted Sonny into the castle.

"Tawni!" I called.

The stylist came in her long blond hair bouncing behind her.

"Yes?" She curtsied.

"Please take Sonny and dress her in some suitable clothes but before you do please take her to Galena, she needs to be bandaged."

Sonny

Sir Cooper called for someone named Tawni.

A tall fair maiden with long bouncy hair dressed in a lilac dress came hurrying in. "Yes?" She curtsied.

"Please take Sonny and dress her in some suitable clothes but before you do please take her to Galena, she needs to be bandaged."

Tawni nodded and took me down a hall as Sir Cooper went back outside the palace.

The maiden took me to a small cosy room with a buttercup yellow decoration.

Sitting in the corner was an old lady who had warm look on her face. She was knitting an orange blanket.

She smiled when we came in but her eyebrows rose when she saw my bleeding arms.

"My goodness what has happened to cause this my dear?" She said with a caring look in her eye.

I felt a little scared to speak but Tawni did that for me.

"Lord Conroy, Galena. I knew he was an evil sprite." She sat me down on yellow stool, while Galena stood up and took out bandages and herbs.

The healer pasted emerald coloured herbs on my arms, I felt a light tingling on the cuts but it didn't irritate me it felt nice, soothing. Galena wrapped bandages over the herbs and confirmed me healed.

"Thank you." I whispered as Tawni carefully tugged me out of the room and led me to a much bigger pink room full of clothes, accessories and shoes.

My mouth hung open at the sight.

"I can see why Sir Cooper wants me to dress you, Sonny. If that blubbering idiot dressed me in rags I'd rip his head off."

Who wouldn't?


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny

Tawni was a pleasant maiden yet if not all there.

She waltzed around the room shifting the hangers of dresses. I couldn't imagine how many dresses there were in this immense room.

Finally she stopped at an amethyst dress with a silver trim, around the waist line was a shocking pink ribbon bow.

She handed me the dress and went to a huge mirror closet, she opened it and my mouth nearly hit the ground.

Inside were probably billions of shoes, of every colour and style I could think of. Tawni picked up a charming silver pair with small heels.

She guided me to a screen and told me to change into my new outfit. I felt like royalty changing into the dress and shoes, the dress was soft and moved like water and the shoes felt like I was walking on the clouds.

As I stepped from behind the screen, Tawni squealed with delight, "Sonny you look fabulous!" She pulled me to a vanity and sat me down, grabbing a brush and sliding it down my hair.

"You have fabulous hair Sonny, you are gonna look stunning by the time I've finished with you. And you know between you and me I think Sir Cooper has a weakness for you." She giggled her head over my right shoulder.

I felt my face burn and realising the crimson glowing on my pale face.

"Looks like you won't need blush on." Tawni grinned.

My new friend styled my hair by parting some from my crown and twisting it into a small bun. She added ribbons and a flower comb to it carefully putting it onto a position where it could be seen.

Tawni turned me around and stated putting make up on me. She took forever on which colours would blend on my skin tone.

After what seemed liked hours the enthusiastic stylist danced towards a dresser and took out a long velvet jewellery box. I was starting to think she was going a little over the top but she took out a pair of amethyst gloves that matched my dress, a silver necklace and a pair of clip ear rings in the shape of the sun.

Tawni slid the gloves on to me and placed the ear rings in a comfortable position. I soon realised the necklace was in the shape of an S.

It was clear that Tawni was finished because she clapped her hands and squealed: "You look...FABULOUS!"

Once again she guided me towards the mirror wardrobe and again my jaw dropped.

It was like looking at a different person but it was clear that she in the mirror was truly me.

Someone who was once a slave in rags was turned into someone who looked like a princess.

"Thank you Tawni!" I said speaking for the first time since I arrived whilst hugging her.

"For putting up with someone like that creep, you deserve it!" She replied hugging me back.

Zora came in, her spiky plaits bouncing from behind her as she skipped.

She grinned when she saw me, "You look great Miss Munroe!" She squeaked.

"Call me Sonny, Zora."

Zora giggled, "Sir Cooper wants to see you." With that she skipped off with me and Tawni following behind her.

Chad

I sent Zora to fetch Tawni and Sonny after I went to double the guards to watch for Conroy who was now on my bad list.

This, I knew, would be dangerous. He could use any kind of magic to get inside the castle. I had to keep the guards on control if I was to help Sonny.

It wasn't long when Zora came back with Tawni and Sonny.

When my eyes set focused on our new resident it was hard to believe it was her. The girl who was once in rags looked like a princess, the only word that formed inside my head was beautiful and other synonyms meaning it.

I was probably staring for a while because she started giggling which made me blink back to reality.

"Err...you have done...a...Spec-spectacular job...Tawni." I must have sounded like a complete blubbering idiot.

"Thank you, Sir Cooper." Tawni curtsied as Sonny's cheeks glowed to a soft strawberry.

"May I escort you to your room, Sonny?" I asked, predicting my own cheeks turning pink.

She smiled and I led her to the guest rooms.

I opened a door to a room with sapphire walls, floors and furniture and ensuite bathroom.

She seemed to be a little tired after what happened this afternoon.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you seem tired."

She nodded slowly, probably feeling a little scared.

I sighed softly and sat us both down on the bed, "You shouldn't worry, Sonny. I have doubled the guards on the lookout for Conroy. Just relax your safe now. He will never lay a finger on you ever again. Have a nice rest." I kissed her hand and left the room.

I strode off to my study.

My family had a talent for magic but I only needed it for really important things or getting my own back on Zora when she played a trick on me.

I nearly yanked the door off its hinges with the anger fuming inside of me. I took out a golden book and placed it on the table. This book was probably worth more than the largest diamond in England **(Author's note: The world's largest diamond is part of the crown jewels for those outside the UK) **or any of the crown jewels. It could read the thoughts of any person you wrote the name of in it, I was probably the only one in the whole castle who knew about it.

I took out a quill and wrote the name I now detested. _James Benedict Conroy, _

Red words appeared on the page, he was angry.

_That crook thinks he can steal my slave! Oh I will make him pay I so swear it! _

Yes, he was very angry indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny

The bed I was lying on was so comfy.

Back at Conroy Manor all I had for a bed was a sack filled with duck and chicken feathers.

When I lay my head on the luxurious pillow, I was out like a blown out candle.

What seemed like seconds; I woke up feeling refreshed. Though for a second I didn't know where I was but then I remembered Sir Cooper saving me from that fiend. I felt a grin spread across my face as I spun around the room feeling happy for the first time in years.

I danced across to the window that had cerulean curtains draping across the golden panes.

The landscape was spectacular, there was green glass running all over the grounds, flowers were blossoming in every colour I could imagine, trees had their branches and leaves dancing in the little breeze. When I looked up great fluffy clouds floated in the beautiful blue sky that reminded me of Sir Cooper's gorgeous eyes.

I felt my face burn when I thought of that, yet I couldn't help smile.

He practically saved my life from my malicious master who was a cruel deceiver to the land of Condor (:-/). He was like my knight, My Sterling Knight in shining armour **(Sorry, I couldn't resist it)** who I practically owed my life to.

Chad

_I will get that wretched girl back! Cooper can keep his gold. I own her I can do what I like with her. I will get her back._

Those words burned into my mind. I wanted to rip that scoundrel's heart out right out of his chest with my bare hands. I thought I could trust him but my conscience told me that I had to focus on protecting Sonny, now knowing he was definitely after her.

I sat back in my chair feeling bewildered with worry. I knew Conroy could use magic but I didn't know what type. There were 5 kinds of magic, dust, mental, teleport, motion and element.

Teleport really worried me. He could get into the castle without been known. I planned to keep Tawni with Sonny since they seemed to get along like a house on fire.

What really mattered was what he would do to her if he caught her.

But I could brush that aside since nothing seemed to be happening yet.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Zora came in, this time she was in an eye squinting yellow dress that swung around every time she moved. She had yellow and white stripy knee high socks on her feet with buttercup yellow boots.

"Sir Cooper," She curtsied, "If you want to know what Conroy is up to I can find out for you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How did you..." Then I remembered Zora had mental magic, the magic that could allow one to read other people's minds and make things hover.

"You and that magic of yours Zora." I tutted as she smirked, "You make a good plan......"


	5. Chapter 5

Chad

Zora and I sat down by the fireplace.

I told her the plan and her grey eyes grew wide with eagerness.

"Any questions Zora?" I asked.

"When can we start?" She exclaimed jumping to her feet.

I had to grin at that, "Right now, go get him girl!"

She ran out of the study and her footsteps echoed down the halls.

I wrote down Conroy's name in the book to see if he was planning anything.

_I just need to use this then Allison will be mine again. Then Cooper will get his just rewards, oh that thief! I'll literally tear his heart out with a knife._

My lips formed a smirk, that's what he thought.

I had a temptation, I wrote down a name that made my face flame. _Allison Munroe._

Gold writing appeared on the page that made me smile, she was happy.

_What a beautiful castle and what a pretty garden to. I can't believe Sir Cooper lets me stay here, I...I....I love him._

My mouth fell open.

Sonny

Tawni came in with a tray of tea and cakes.

"Hey Sonny, just thought you'd be hungry so I brought up some sweets!" She squealed.

We both sat down on the bed, she poured me a cup of earl grey **(That's a tea in England)** and handed me a yellow tea cake.

"You know Sonny; I do think Master Cooper likes you, a lot." She grinned.

I gulped down a sip of my tea, "Why would he? I was stupid enough to fall for Conroy's lies, so why would he want me. I am a gullible slave."

For once since I met her, Tawni was speechless. She chuckled and said, "Sonny, you're not a slave anymore, Master Cooper saved you and now you're a resident of the castle. I know he can be a jerk some of the time, but he really is a great guy and can be a real gentleman. I should know, he saved me from starving to death on the streets."

She looked down at her cup and then looked back up at me, "I used to work in this tailor workshop where the most fabulous clothes. But one day I was fired because the shop's expenses were getting to high and they couldn't pay me my wages anymore. Then days later I lost my home and ended up on the streets begging. I was hours away from death when Master Cooper found me, he took me to his doctor and gave me a job as the stylist. I know he can get really big headed and lose his temper but he does have a heart."

I smiled at that last part.

Chad

Months had passed and Conroy was still nowhere to be seen. The plan I made with Zora didn't go as well as I had hoped. After she ran to the fiend's manor house, she came back with two guards holding her at the arms with her feet kicking out wildly. I made up a quick story about how she admired Conroy and wanted to see him. Zora didn't take that very well so I promised her more tools for improving her "cold cut catapult". A catapult that flings meat, it works with cheese to.

I still couldn't help think about those words that formed on the page. I did start to have feelings for her when Tawni was done dressing her out if the rags. She...she...she was stunning , spectacular, eye catching.

I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny

Me and Tawni walked around the garden arms linked.

"You'll never guess what I heard from Master Cooper."

Like that was likely.

"What?"

"He loves you!" She whispered, her bright blue eyes shining.

I was speechless, "That could be a rumour." I said shaking my head at it.

Tawni smirked which made my face blaze, "C'mon Sonny, you must like him to."

Well, I sort of did. Oh forget it, I do love him.

"Alright, I do. But why would he like me? I'm not that pretty; I'm stupid enough to fall at Conroy's hands."

I looked away from her, staring at the grass.

She tutted, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, there's no point in denying it. C'mon, lower the shield and let your feelings parade!"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and his face came clear as crystal in an image.

His blue sparkly eyes, his honey blond hair, his heart weakening smile; I knew I was hiding it when me and Tawni had tea in my room.

"Okay, I love him too." I half sighed and half whispered. I still thought him loving me was a rumour.

Tawni just smiled.

Suddenly deafening cannon like sounds echoed the land. We both saw guards running on the grounds, yelling angrily.

"Sonny! Tawni! Quickly, get inside the castle!" A boy with black cropped hair, wearing red robes called us from a widow.

"Right Nico!" Tawni called back, grabbing my hand and heading towards the castle.

When we got inside, Master Cooper was in the hall, he came up to us, "Tawni, make sure you two stay together at all times, Conroy is invading the castle.

Zora ran up to him, gave him the petal like object and ran off.

Master Cooper ran to a balcony and placed the petal by his throat.

"Everyone! Conroy is invading stay in your homes at all times! Don't let your children out of your sight! Repeat! Stay in your homes at all times!"

He ran off the balcony and came back to us. "Girls, go to the cellar he'll never find you there. Stay together at all times."

We nodded and Tawni led us to the cellar.

**Chad**

I knew this would happen sooner or later.

But this was unpredictable timing. I would be worried sick about Sonny, but Tawni was with her and I knew they would be okay.

I kept Tawni with Sonny hoping they would be friends. And of course I was right; I thought Sonny would need female company after being at the hands of that terrible man.

I heard feet slam on the ground behind me. I turned swiftly and there he was. James Conroy.

"It's been a while Chad Dylan." He sneered.

"The feeling is not mutual, I can assure you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why did this have to happen, Chad Dylan? Why put one desolate slave between us?"

My face flamed like a furnace, "Because Conroy, you are a back stabbing hippogriff! Giving out to help abused children and yet you abuse Sonny."

"She's merely my servant Chad Dylan, I own her! I can do what I like with her."

I couldn't handle it anymore. I Swiped out a sword and Charged at him.

He smirked and pulled out his own sword that collided with mine as I was about to hit him.

All I could hear was the clashing of metal.

He had his eyes focused on mine, which made my insides disappear. He had mental magic. He was reading my mind.

His teeth showed an evil grin. "So that's where she is." Before I could react he sent his sword flying towards me, it caught my cape and sunk into the wall behind me making my back hit against it.

Conroy was already at the other end of the hall going towards the cellar.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny

Me and Tawni sat crouched next to each other between barrels of drinks.

We both sat silently listening for anyone, friend or foe.

The door was violently kicked open and to my horror, Conroy entered with a lustful smirk on his face.

Neither me or Tawni blinked or breathed as he came stepping in his sword held tight in his hand.

"I know you're in here Alison. Come out come out where ever you are." He said in a sugar sweet voice.

I felt Tawni hold my hand, I squeezed for thanks.

"Well what have we here?" We heard him say.

I noticed that the yellow sleeveless dress, Tawni dressed me in gave us away by sticking out from our hiding place.

Conroy slashed the barrels open, making us scream.

Tawni jumped up and shouted: "Jerk!" and threw her fists at him, punching him right in the nose.

Conroy roared with anger and shoved her into some barrels knocking her unconscious.

He turned back to me and suddenly, adrenaline suddenly pumped through my veins, I ran back through the door and shot through the halls searching for _Sir_ Cooper.

"GET BACK HERE!" Conroy yelled yet I didn't even look back.

I finally came back to the place where I last saw Master Cooper. But to my dismay he wasn't there, my mind went totally blank, I didn't know where to go. I realized I stopped looking out into the garden where soldiers where fighting.

I suddenly felt a rough arm, wrap around me with an abusive hand covering my mouth as I screamed.

I felt absolutely gullible for looking out the window.

Chad 

I heard it, I heard Sonny screaming. It broke my heart. Conroy had got her.

When the sword got into my cape, I tore it away and went to the cellar, but to my dismay, Conroy sent guards to hold me back.

I led the guards a wrong turn of the castle, but I was too late to help Sonny and Tawni.

That's when I heard the screaming.

I ran back to the main hall where I saw Conroy holding my Son-shine (Where did that come from?) with his sword to her throat. Tears where running down her face, Conroy held her with her hands behind her back.

"One move Cooper and your Son-shine dies," He really made me furious, his damn mental magic.

He took out a handful of black dust and threw it in the air around them. Black swirls twisted around them, I knew what was going to happen. I charged towards them managing to grab Sonny's shoulder as we were travelled to a dungeon of Conroy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny

Conroy chained me to the wall as he took down a sword.

Master Cooper did the same.

"So it has to come to this..." Conroy said who, without warning, thrust the sword at him, cutting his arm. Blood drew out slowly like lava. I couldn't help it I started shaking making the chains rattle.

The two started duelling, after a while I had to cover my ears because of the sound of clashing metal. I couldn't move far from the wall because of the length of the chain.

Chad

I noticed Sonny shaking. I could nearly feel my heart stop with anger. I charged at him, but only with the result of the sound of clashing metal.

This continued for quite some time, I grew impatient and kicked Conroy in the shin and then in the waist (:-/). He grunted and dropped his sword, with the handle of my weapon and hit him straight across the head knocking him out.

He collapsed on the floor, he wasn't dead unfortunately as I could

I looked over to Sonny who was in complete shock.

I went up to her and slashed off the chains and she clung onto me, I caressed her hair as I held her in a comforting embrace.

"Sonny?"

"Yes Master Cooper?"

I captured her lips with hers **(yeah, I know it had to happen sometime soon.) **I felt her hands mess through my hair as she returned the kiss.

A while later I halted the battle that rumbled outside my castle.

Zora, as usual popped by my side, and handed me the petal.

"Attention! Conroy is in his own dungeon for attempted kidnapping of Sonny! Guards I request that you lock him away in prison for eternity!"

Conroy's guards were sent away.

After a while, I lead Sonny to the highest balcony in the castle, I admit, I wanted to be alone with her for a bit.

"Sonny?"

"Yes Master Cooper?"

"For now on call me Chad."

Her cheeks turned to a soft strawberry, "As you wish."

I smiled and I kissed gently.

**Okay everyone there will be a surprise soon for the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny

It had been exactly five months since Conroy was sentenced for imprisonment.

I stood at my window smiling, smiling that I'm actually free from Conroy.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

_Chad _came in with a warm smile,

"Sonny, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said smiling back.

"I am hosting a ball tonight and I was wondering if..." His face tuned pink. "If you...you would accompany me for tonight." His eyes sparkled with hope.

I smiled again, "Of course."

He beamed that wonderful smile of his.

Chad

I had just comeback from the jewellery store (**8-O) **when I asked Sonny to the ball.

I felt like I leapt over the moon when she said yes. "Excellent! I will let you and Tawni get ready." I kissed her hand and left with a big grin on my face.

I went to my room to get changed myself. The ball was in three hours and I spent most of the day at the jewellery store.

As I went past the ballroom, I smiled at how beautifully the decorations were made. Glitter scattered around the floor, roses and bluebells in golden bowls and vases. And the chandelier glittering like a cluster of stars.

I carried on to my room where I changed into a blue and silver doublet with a black cape with a gold trim, black trousers and midnight coloured boots.

I took a gold box and stuffed it in my pocket.

I looked at the clock: 9:40. The ball would start in twenty minutes. I went to the ballroom to wait for Sonny and Tawni. I could already feel my hands getting sweaty.

Sonny

I let Tawni dress me like a life size doll.

She had dressed me in a midnight off the shoulder evening gown with real diamonds studded at the front in a waterfall pattern. I had matching gloves with a diamond bracelet on each wrist. On my feet were velvet small heeled shoes with a silver bow on the end.

Tawni had styled my hair in curls and tied a separate part from my crown. I had silver tiara on my head that twinkled in the light. And of course Tawni had spent an age doing my makeup. I ended up with ruby red lipstick, white eyes shadow and black mascara.

She has dressed herself in a sugar pink ball gown studded in sequins with silver shoes, her hair in loose curls, her makeup pink lipstick, eye shadow and blush.

We both squealed when we looked in the mirror, "Eeeek! Sonny we look stunning! We'll have all the men lining up!"

I had to laugh at that, "Oh Tawni, you can have them, I reserved someone."

A huge grin spread across her face, "Finally! You two have finally...." We both squealed.

"Come on we have to go!"

We both went to the ballroom, my hands already sweating underneath the gloves. I could hardly believe my eyes. Everywhere I looked was like looking into the night sky.

Tawni hugged me behind the corner from the staircase.

"Good luck!" She whispered and went ahead to the top without me.

A boy called Grady dressed in a black tuxedo took her hand and led her down the stairs as the music started.

Nico, who was dressed in white formal wear, led down a girl with black wavy hair, dressed in a strapless green dress, I think her name was Portlyn.

Finally I saw the face that melted my heart. _Chad_.

I bashfully walked to the top of the stairs.

Chad

I saw Sonny gliding across the top of the staircase.

Once I saw her my mouth dropped. She looked spectacular.

I went up the stairs and held out my hand, she smiled and placed hers in mine. Her cheeks glowing a soft pink.

I led her down and I placed my other hand on her waist and she placed her on my shoulder.

Sonny

I never felt this way before. It felt so magical and romantic.

We both twirled around, I let out a laugh of delight when he lifted me up.

After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped.

Zora popped out of nowhere and handed him the petal.

She saluted him and wandered off.

Chad placed the petal by his throat and his voice echoed in the room.

"Everyone would all please turn your attention towards the stairs.

He turned back to me and took my head and led me towards the stairs. We climbed to the top and he said, "I would like everyone to witness this next action I am about to proceed."

HE GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad

I got down on one knee looking up at the angel before me.

**(Get ready for some mushy stuff)**

"Sonny Munroe. When I first laid eyes on you I knew I had found my heart's desire. I promise I will love you for the rest of my life with bit of my soul." I took out the small box and opened it out to her.

Sonny

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!He opened a golden box with a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring with a golden band inside, I was speechless.

Chad 

"Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

For a moment I thought she would refuse but I realised she was jut speechless.

"Yes!" She finally said.

Sonny

"Yes!" I finally said.

He rose, took of my left glove and slid the ring on my finger.

I flung my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. The cheer of the crowd was deafening. But right now I couldn't be happier.

**(I was thinking about doing the wedding in the next chapter. Should I write it?) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chad

The day I had been waiting for had finally come.

Everyone in the Kingdom was invited, peasants and all.

I was wearing black dress robes with a red rose on the lapel, standing on the top of the stairs of the ballroom.

The room was decorated with roses, bluebells, tulips and violets. Petals were scattered across the floor with gold glitter.

I finally saw the doors open and my heart rate doubled within seconds.

Sonny

Tawni had dressed me in a white silk wedding gown with diamonds scattered all around it. My hair was in a set of ringlets with a diamond tiara attached with a veil, she did my make with cherry red lipstick with black mascara and eyeliner.

She lowered the veil over my face and clapped her hands in delight.

"You're ready!" she squealed. My hands were already getting sweaty.

She led me out the door towards the ballroom.

Zora handed me a bouquet of roses and opened the large white doors. Everyone in the entire kingdom was there. The room was filled with roses, bluebells, tulips and violets. The floor scattered with petals and gold glitter.

I saw my-almost-husband standing at the top of the staircase dressed in black dress robes. I made my way down the aisle as the musicians played sweet music.

My heart beating was getting faster and faster by the minute as I walked up the steps almost to Chad and the minister.

Chad

My bride was walking up the steps.

She looked so delicate in the white dress. Yet so beautiful, my eyes couldn't focus on anything else but her.

When she finally came to the top, my lungs almost gave out.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe.

Chad, do you take Sonny to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Sonny

"Sonny, do you take Chad to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"For anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence for a moment.

Chad slipped a gold ring on my left finger as I did the same for him.

Chad

The minister turned to me.

"You may kiss the bride."

I had been aching to hear those five words. I looked back at Sonny.

My heart racing so hard it felt like it would give out.

I lifted the veil that covered her angel face.

Her cheeks were glowing.

My fingers caressed her delicate face and we both leaned in for lips to touch.


End file.
